Two's a Crowd, Three's a Problem
by Chloe Llewellyn
Summary: COMPLETED! This is my first fanfiction. Carries on after the Episode Cassandra, from season 8. CONTAINS ADULT MATERIAL. Please read and review this story I'd like to know what people think of it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Kriss Kochanski lay in her bed with her eyes open, wide open. Her head was spinning, so much had happened in the last twenty-four hours. She was exhausted, but yet, she couldn't sleep. Kriss couldn't understand it. She was having thoughts, important thoughts. During the day she had agreed to go on a date with Dave Lister, but he wasn't the one stuck in her head like blue tack to woodchip wallpaper. It was Rimmer, Arnold Judas Rimmer!

Kriss thought about how Arnold had reacted to the 'good news' poor, Arnold it would have been a bit of excitement in his life and he would finally have had more sex than a lettuce. She pondered on a conversation they had recently. It was about their parents and upbringing. They had completely different upbringings and parents but both had resulted in similar problems and the same feelings.

Arnold's parents didn't really want him; his father even had an alibi for his sperm on the night of conception. He was a disappointment he came bottom in every subject and completely failed his Dad's 'No-right-answers-no-food' tests every dinner, in the end he was admitted to hospital with malnutrition. Arnold's parents had realised that they'd rather send their son to boarding school and live on hardly any money than have their son and all the money. He was sent to Io House, the only boarding school that you didn't have to set an entry exam for. He hated it, his teachers and school 'friends' despised him but when he did come home he was ignored and rejected.

Kriss, however was top of her class in everything: music, science, maths, English, even Latin. Because of this she had been sent to Cyber School. They got there at the beginning of term and were strapped in. Kriss' parents had to work all the hours God sent to cover her school fees and boy did they let Kriss know this. She felt really guilty about it and decided that as they were working their fingers to the bone she ought to make the most of it. She worked and slept and did nothing else with her time. She had no friends and didn't want them. Her parents didn't even take her back at Christmas time; they had dumped Kristine Kochanski, their only daughter in Cyber School and disappeared.

Both Arnold and Kriss had been screwed up quite badly by their parents. They both dealt with it in different ways, completely different ways. Kriss threw herself into her work gaining a degree in Space Geography and another in Art and Music. Arnold had sunk into depression, he was in denial. Kriss thought and thought about this but tried to put it out of her mind. She couldn't.

Kriss got up, she had subconsciously decided that she couldn't lie there and think like this about Arnold anymore, she'd have to do something about it. She went to walk out of the room but stopped herself. What was she going to say? She didn't want to make a fool of herself but she needed to know. Did he want to get one over on Dave or did he find her attractive? She just needed to know. She decided that she had nothing to lose and walked out of the room shutting the door quietly behind her so as not to wake Kryten.

As she reached Arnold's quarters she saw that the door was open, this wasn't strange as Dave was Arnold's roommate and he'd sleep through world war three. Just to be on the safe side she crept past Dave's bed and lightly tapped on Arnold's door.

Arnold got straight up and went over to the door; he had a blanket wrapped round the lower half of his body but not much else. He opened the door and rubbed his eyes to see if he was dreaming.

"What are you doing her Kriss?" he asked puzzled by the sight in front of him.

"I couldn't sleep" she answered, "I need to know"

"Know what?" he asked, "What are you talking about"

"Why did you react in the way you did?" she started "when Cassandra told you what was going to happen?"

"Do you really need to ask that question?" Arnold stated, "you know why!"

"If I knew why, I'd be fast asleep right now!"

"You're bloody gorgeous Kriss, I've always found you attractive, I just didn't know how to tell you" he answered softly "you've always been that prize at the end of the course that I will never win, I don't have the confidence or the charisma to even talk to you sometimes, nothing could ever happen between us, nothing"

Kriss gave him a hug. "You don't know that, Arnold"

He looked up at her, surprised "are you saying what I think you are?" he said with excitement in his voice

"You never know," she answered

"But…" Kriss put her finger to her lips, kissed it and placed it on his.

"That's all you're getting" she said cheekily "maybe one day there'll be more"

With that she left. Arnold was left sitting on his bed, puzzled by what Kriss had said. He decided not to act on it, though

"Just think about this and let it flow," he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next time Arnold and Kriss met was at breakfast the next morning. They both acted as normal as possible and nothing was said about the previous evening. It wasn't until Kriss put her index finger into her milk and sucked it while looking at Arnold in a sexy way that Arnold even thought about it. He knew something was going on with him; it had been a while since the last practical joke was played on him, which must've been what she was doing.

Kriss retreated to her quarters to get ready for her date with Dave that evening. She tried to think about what might happen but all she could do was think about Arnold, his story about her had really touched her and she couldn't stop herself from thinking about it. One thing really made her think though, why was she seducing him, why the kiss, why the milk, why? She couldn't understand herself. One thing she did understand was that she couldn't go out with Dave, she'd have to cancel, say she was ill or something.

Arnold was thinking about the flirting. Should he flirt back or should he leave it. Kriss was subtle with her flirting but Arnold knew he would blow it if he even tried, if he gave the game away then there'd definitely be no chance of any thing between him and Kriss.

Dave had a spring in his step, he was going on a date with Kristine Kochanski nothing could dampen his spirits. He reached her door and knocked on it. She stood there with a big woollen dressing gown on.

"Aren't you ready" he asked her "oh" he replied without giving her time to speak "it's a bit early in the relationship for that isn't it? Didn't think you were a first date type of girl"

"I'm not" she stated, "I'm too ill, I can't come out"

"You were fine this afternoon" he pleaded, "what's gone wrong? You don't sound ill"

"I just don't feel myself, Dave" she insisted, after all she wasn't lying to him, it was true, she didn't feel herself. "Can we do it in a couple of days?" Dave threw the flowers onto her bed

"Fine, if that's what you want" he complained and then walked out. Kriss felt really bad about this, but she couldn't worry too long about it she had other things to attend too, Arnold Rimmer!

Kriss played different scenarios over again and again in her head. She must've come up with about two hundred possible outcomes, some of which weren't nearly realistic. She came up with the two most likely outcomes and the consequences. The first one was if she ignored the tension between them and tried to carry on as normal. The consequences were simple, she wouldn't be happy and he defiantly wouldn't be very happy. The second option would be to try to have a relationship with him, she didn't want to just sleep with him, if she was going to do that she'd have to be his girlfriend too. Kriss decided that she quite liked the idea, but what were the consequences. Well, Dave would be devastated, Kryten would be very cross and Cat, well to be honest, Cat probably wouldn't care. He'd just accept it and move on. She couldn't just ask him out though; she'd have to toy with him a bit first or at least let him ask her.

Arnold was contemplating weather to go and see Kriss, he didn't know what to do, he couldn't ask Kryten because he would tell Dave and he couldn't talk to Cat because he would tell everyone. What did he have to loose. He got up, combed his hair and started making his way towards her quarters. Step by step, inch-by-inch, metre-by-metre, he was there!

Arnold knocked on the door she looked up from her book and called out: "Who's that?"

"Arnold" he replied "its Arnold!"

"Oh, ok" she started to get up "two seconds"

She opened the door and invited him in. He sat down on her bed and put his head in his hands.

"Why are you doing this too me?"

Kriss was surprised by this comment

"Doing what" she asked "I'm not doing anything to you"

"You're taking the smeg, why are you flirting with me when we both know you don't mean it"

"I didn't know I didn't mean it," she stated "in fact, I meant it a lot"

Arnold looked up at her; he couldn't hide the beaming smile on his face

"You mean…" he started "you mean you want to be with me?"

"Yeah," Kriss answered, "I think I do" she smiled too, she knew what she was doing was right and she could see that Arnold agreed with her.

"One thing," she demanded "you better take me out on a date first"

"Ok" Arnold didn't really care; as long as he could be with her it didn't matter. "Cinema?"

"Sure" Kriss smiled, she hadn't felt this happy in a long time "5.30, I'll choose the film"

Arnold skipped back to his quarters, he couldn't wait he was taking Kristine Kochanski on a date tomorrow, he had to prepare, what was he going to wear, what was he going to say? He had no clue at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

The big day came, the time seemed to go so slowly, Arnold woke at six and breakfast wasn't till eight. The hours in between meal times went at snail's pace. Finally it was 4.00pm. Time to start getting ready. It took Arnold a whole hour, he put on his red shirt that he knew Kriss liked and some nice black trousers and shining shoes and made his way towards her quarters. When he saw her he was amazed, she had a small red cocktail dress on with high black sandals and a tiny jacket that just about covered her back. Arnold had never seen her looking so gorgeous.

"Wow" he managed to get out "you look… wow" Kriss giggled

"You look lovely too" she complimented "very handsome" Arnold felt really good about himself he had never been called handsome before and he loved the feeling.

As a whole the evening went very well, Arnold didn't make any silly comments or make a fool of himself and Kristine enjoyed herself. When the evening came to an end Arnold asked Kriss to his quarters for 'coffee'.

"I don't think so, Arnold" she said "not on the first date" he walked her to her quarters, gave her a kiss on the cheek then left. He really wanted more from her, but he'd already made that promise to himself, that he'd take it slow and let it flow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

For the third night in a row Kristine Kochanski was exhausted but she couldn't sleep. She knew leaving him like that was possibly the silliest thing she'd done in a while. She wanted more from him, at least some kisses and cuddles if nothing else. She'd blown it now. Or had she? Kriss got up straight away. She was feeling rather generous. So very quietly so as not to wake Kryten (her roommate) she delve into her 'Personal Box' and pulled out some lacy pink silk knickers and matching bra and vest, slipped her silk pink dressing gown overtop and her pink, strappy stiletto-heeled sandals on and tiptoed out of the door and down the corridor. She healed her head high and with every step felt sexier and sexier. As every second went by she thought more and more about Arnold and decided that she thought he was very, very sexy.

She quietly tapped on Arnold's door, when he opened it he couldn't' believe it was her. He'd thought he'd blown it.

"Kriss?" Arnold asked, puzzled and rubbing his eyes to check this was really happening "what are you doing here, looking, like, that?" she walked into the room and opened her dressing gown, just a little, but enough that Arnold caught a glimpse of her perfectly formed, pale, smooth legs. He swallowed and asked again "Kristine, what are you doing here, dressed like that?" Again she carried on with what she was doing not saying a word.

Kriss opened her dressing gown completely and let it flow behind her as she glided across Arnold's bedroom and into the kitchen where she saw his fridge. She buried her head in it and stayed for quite a while, Arnold thought she was having second thoughts, and he was right. She looked into the fridge and felt the cold on her cheeks. She was thinking to herself and asking some questions. Did she really want this? What would Dave say? What would Arnold say? And probably most importantly, what would her conscience say? She decided to go for it. Why not, she hadn't had any in ages and at this moment in time it felt like the best thing to do.

Panic struck her, how would she explain burying herself in the fridge for five minutes, then she saw, chilled white wine. She pulled it out of the fridge and finally said something to Arnold.

"Shall we" she gestured towards the wine "I'm parched" he nodded, didn't really know what else to do. Arnold was just standing in the middle of the room, mouth wide open. "Are you just going to stare at me?" she giggled softly "or are you gonna get some glasses, we can't just drink it out of the bottle, can we?" Arnold shook his head and reached for glasses. As Kriss poured the wine Arnold spoke up

"Kristine," he demanded "why are you doing this, is this some kind of dare with Yvonne and Dave?"

Yvonne was Kriss' best friend who Arnold had been with once for eleven minutes (and that included the time it took to eat the pizza). Kriss thought about her answer before making a fool of herself.

"She doesn't know anything about this" she giggled, "no one does" and with that she kissed him.

After a while she stopped and sat on his bed.

"Are you going to come over here then" she asked as she pulled off her dressing gown and vest. Now all Kristine Kochanski was wearing was a very skimpy bra and very lacy knickers. Arnold couldn't resist this, he had always thought of her as sexy but now there was nothing he could do to stop himself. He engaged autopilot and wandered over to the bed and sat down next to Kriss.

"Before we do this," he enquired, "I want to ask one question!"

"Fire away" Kriss answered, "I've got nothing to hide"

"Do you really want this, with me or am I just an easy lay?"

"I really want this, with you" she confessed, "to be honest there's nothing I want more"

Arnold relented and started kissing her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

The next morning Arnold woke up and looked over to where Kriss had been. She had gone, her shoes were still on the floor where she had taken them off, and her bra and knickers were where they had been flung but Kriss and the dressing gown were gone. Sleepily Arnold pulled on some boxer shorts and rubbed his eyes. Someone had put the lights on and he could her someone in the bathroom, he knocked on the door.

"Kriss" he whispered, "Is that you?"

"Arnold" came the reply "yeah, it's me"

Arnold smiled "how was last night" he asked cheekily

"Lovely" Kriss giggled, "You're the best"

Arnold walked back over to his bed and sat down, he looked at the state of his room, all he could see was Kriss' clothes and all he could smell was sex. It was a first for him. Yvonne McGruder didn't really count he had only slept with her once and it only lasted two minutes. Kriss however was like a fireball, three times in one night. Wow!

Kriss got out of the shower and walked over to Arnold. He hadn't looked at the time but it was 4.30 in the morning.

"Can't you stay for one more session?" he pleaded

"Arnold," she responded "it's 4.30am! Ackerman will be doing his early morning checks at 5 and I've gotta get back to my quarters without being seen, no doubt Kryten's already up and wondering where I am!"

Arnold nodded "what are you going to do about Dave?" he asked

"I can't go now" she said, stating the obvious "I'll have to tell him it's not going to happen and that I found someone else!"

"Are you going to tell him you've found me?"

"Yes, I am, we've got nothing to hide"

Arnold's face was beaming; you could see the twinkle in his eyes and the love in his heart. Kriss kissed him and slipped into her clothes.

"See you soon" she smiled, winked and then left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Kriss and Arnold didn't meet again until breakfast at 0800 hours. They stood next to each other in the line both looking as guilty as sin. Dave approached Kriss.

"We still on for this evening?" he asked

"Sorry, no" she answered, she was very blunt, some people would say she snapped at him

"What's gone wrong now?" he asked "you were all for it yesterday"

"I've met someone else" Kriss said in the same blunt, snappy way.

"Oh,"

"Yeah" she continued, "so you can forget about us, that was a long time ago and things are very different now"

Kriss turned her head ever so slightly to see Arnold gently sniggering with the smuggest look she had ever seen.

Ackerman walked past.

"Morning Rimmer" he forced himself to say

"Morning sir," Rimmer chirpily answered "and how are you today?"

Ackerman had to stop to take this all in

"How are you feeling?" he asked, half concerned, half as if he didn't care

"Never better" Arnold answered

Kriss and Arnold sat down side by side and ate their breakfast but said nothing; conversation was going on around them but nothing from them. By lunch time Cat had clicked that something was different and he came straight out and asked Arnold in front of Kriss, Dave and Kryten what was wrong. Arnold's face was redder than a strawberry.

"Nothing" he muttered into his onion soup "nothing"

"You're not yourself bud" Cat continued "you too Kriss"

"What?" Kriss yelled obviously startled "keep out of my business Cat"

Kriss was getting angry and Arnold could see it

"Cool it Kriss" Arnold attempted to say this under his breath, but failed

"Yeah Kriss" Dave joined in "Cool it"

"Oh don't you start you illiterate space bum" Kriss was getting really angry now and had gained the attention of everyone in the room. She noticed this and addressed her outburst to everyone "look you lot, she screamed keep out of my business, it's not your business it's my business and got nothing to do with you" Kriss carried on with her outburst and managed to tell the whole of the room that as from last night she was sleeping with Arnold Rimmer. Dave walked out of the room. Kriss felt really bad. She had even declared her love for Arnold and given him a kiss. She didn't want to hurt Dave, but after all it was true she did love Arnold.

Dave just sat there, rocking his body backwards and forwards and crying into his naan bread. There was a knock on the door and a familiar floating head appeared in the frame.

"Hey buddy" the floating head offered "how you feeling"

"Do you have to ask?" Dave responded, "You know how I feel about her"

"I know," answered Cat as he handed Dave a tissue

"I was just getting somewhere with her and now it's all been taken away from me"

Cat nodded "maybe it's for the best" he commented, "maybe it's a lucky escape"

"What do you mean by that?" Dave enquired

"Well" Cat began "apparently they had sex three times last night and Kriss still wanted more, I think you're better out of it you couldn't manage that"

"I don't know what to say," Dave sobbed "I love her, that shouldn't matter Rimmer can't love her half as much as I would"

"I know bud" Cat comforted "but she don't want you does she, she wants goalpost head"

"Thanks Cat" Dave said sarcastically

"Hey I'm only trying to cheer you up" Dave gave Cat the 'well it's not working you bloody fool' look and Cat left.

Dave picked up his tear soaked naan bread and sobbed and sobbed until it was falling apart. He must've been there for hours because before he knew it the bell went for dinner. He couldn't face them, he could face Kriss and he could face Arnold but he couldn't face Kriss and Arnold. He imagined the image that would greet him. A table for two, candles, Kriss, Arnold, Kriss and Arnold kissing aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh. He couldn't face that. No he'd just go hungry.

After a few more hours he heard the door handle turn and there she was: Kristine Kochanski she wasn't wearing her sexy lingerie, no she was wearing her ship issue combats and a black fitted t-shirt.

"What do you want Mrs. Rimmer?" Dave scoffed

"I was just checking to see if you were ok" she answered "we didn't see you at dinner"

"No, well you wouldn't if I didn't come would you?"

"Don't be angry, Dave" she pleaded "I hate not being liked"

"Well you should've thought about that before you slept with Rimmer!"

Kriss nodded. She could see how upset he was and she knew how much he loved her.

"Just go away Kriss" Dave continued

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you weren't at dinner" she insisted

Dave got up and threw what was left of the soggy naan bread onto the floor. "You wanna know why I wasn't at dinner?" He yelled, "I'll tell you shall I?" Kriss was getting rather scared and was backing into a corner "picture this, the love of your life agrees to go on a date with you and the next thing you know he's in bed with your roommate in the next room to where you were sleeping. Think about that scenario and tell me how you would feel"

"Dave, I'm sorry but…"

"Sorry?" Dave interrupted "Sorry? I'm afraid sorry's not going to cover it Kristine" he moved away from her and sat down on his bed. "Leave" he demanded

"But Dave…" she started

"Leave!"

She did as he asked, he had told her why he wasn't at dinner and that's all she wanted to know. She sat outside his quarters and thought about what she had done. She knew she'd done the right thing, after all she loved Arnold, but she couldn't help but think there could've been a better way to do it. She felt really guilty; she had hurt Dave, almost cheated on him. What was she going to do about it? She had what she wanted but he didn't. She decided to go and see Kryten; he'd know what to do.

Kryten wasn't in their sleeping quarters. Kryten wasn't in the medical block. Kryten wasn't in Dave's quarters. Kryten wasn't in Arnold's quarters. Kryten wasn't in Cat's quarters. Where was he? Kriss didn't really know what to do or where to look. She went to see Ackerman who just ridiculed her. She went to see Cat who just grunted at her and then she went to see Arnold and there they both were. Arnold had the same idea as Kriss and decided to get Kryten's view on everything. Kryten wasn't very happy but he told them to let Dave cool off,

"He'll be okay in a couple of days" Kryten stated "just give him time"

"We hated hurting him," commented Kriss "but we couldn't lie to him"

Kryten nodded in agreement and let out a long sigh.

"Are you coming ma'am?" he asked her

"No" she replied "I want to spend some time with Arnold.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Kriss stayed with Arnold for the whole night, they didn't get much sleep, they talked for hours getting to know each other properly. They talked more about their parents both decided they were better off without them. They talked about their siblings, how they had done things so different. After speaking for a while about this Arnold leant forward,

"Hopefully we can make each other happy" he whispered softly and then kissed her.

He ran his fingers through her silky hair; he caressed her body like it was a Greek Goddess. He kissed her neck and undressed her. There she was naked lying in front of him. She felt so comfortable in his presence.

"Your turn" she whispered before unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off him. She carried on undressing him until he was in his boxers. She was amazed. Arnold wasn't pulling of his boxers to show himself, he was staring at her, staring into her eyes.

"Is everything ok?" she asked with concern

"Oh yes" he answered "you're perfect, so beautiful" she smiled, hugged him and pulled off his boxers at the same time.

Then they made love. They didn't have sex; they made love, slow passionate love. There was loads of kissing and hugging. Everything was gentle and Kriss was in heaven. She knew that he was the man for her. She knew that she loved him and now she knew that he loved her, she didn't want it to end. She was surprised but when it did end, she didn't need anymore, normally she could go for three or four times in one night, but not tonight she was satisfied and she was done.

Arnold stayed with her and hugged her. He wanted to carry on talking to her about personal things. He wanted her to know that she was the first girl he felt like this about, the first girl he'd lasted for and the first girl he ever wanted. He finally realised that this was why he'd mucked up around girls before, because his conscience was waiting for the right one, his conscience was waiting for Kristine Kochanski.

They fell asleep in each other's arms and when they woke up they didn't want to get out of bed. They wanted to stay together and make more gentle, passionate love. So they did, they missed breakfast, but neither of them cared they were just happy to be together and weren't really worried about their stomachs at all.

Kriss knew that she needed to talk to Dave about all this; she thought that by now he might have calmed down. She was hoping he was calm anyway. She got out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Is everything ok Kriss?" Arnold sounded rather concerned "did I hurt you at all"

"No, no, no" she replied "but I'm sorry darling but I need to have a word with Dave, try and sort this out"

"Okay my love," he responded sending a grin onto Kriss' face. "It was okay though, you didn't get hurt"

"Not at all, it's the first time I've ever had it so gentle, it was lovely, you were really thinking about me" Kriss paused for a minute, did she really mean the next comment she was going to make, she thought she did, actually she knew she did "I love you, Arnold Judas Rimmer" she screamed at the top of her voice.

"I love you too Kristine," Arnold replied, "I love you so much"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kriss couldn't help but smile, she almost skipped down the corridor. When she arrived Kriss put her head to Dave's door and listened to what he was doing. All she could hear was him humming a familiar tune; this meant that he was shaving (he hummed the same tune whenever he was shaving). She tapped on the door.

"Dave" she requested "its Kriss can I come in?"

"Who?" he started "oh, okay"

Kriss walked in, she knew he'd be upset, to be honest; she'd feel the same in his position.

"What do you want?" he asked her, he sounded as if he didn't really care, but Kriss knew he did

"Don't be like that!" she pleaded

"Sorry" Dave replied, "can I ask you a question?" he continued "and be honest"

"Sure" came her reply

"Have you slept with him?"

"Yeah"

Dave was gutted "how many times" he continued, preparing himself for what was going to come

"Three on the first night, once last night and once this morning!"

"This morning?" Dave really didn't know how to react to this

"Yeah," Kriss carried on "we spent the whole night together, we were mostly talking though"

"Another question" Dave wasn't really sure if he wanted to know the answer to this but he asked anyway "was he better than me?"

Kriss thought about this

"You're both very different" she replied, "Arnold's more gentle than you"

"Is that better?" Dave was dreading her answer; he had never been as scared as this before

"I suppose it is yes"

Dave could feel the teardrops forming in his eyes, he looked down and the floor.

"You always told me that our sex was fantastic" he protested "why have you changed your mind?"

"I haven't" she assured him "it's just that Arnold gives me fantastic sex too!"

Dave knew that he had to ask the next question, knowing the answer to this would help him get over her.

"Kriss?" she looked up at him as he asked the final question "are you happy with him?"

This brought a smile to her face

"Yes," she confessed, "I am"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

As Kriss left the room she felt something in her heart, she felt so sorry for Dave and thought about the good times they had shared. She had such wonderful memories about their time together right now she wondered why she had ever let him go. Why wasn't she still with him? She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind, after all that was a long time ago and many gallons of water and gone under the bridge since, they had both been with other people. She was with Arnold now, and she was happy.

At dinner Kriss and Arnold were sitting with Cat and Kryten when Dave came and sat down with them.

"Can I speak to you after lunch" Dave asked Kriss "I need to tell you something"

Kriss agreed but didn't stop wondering what was going to be said. After Dave left the room she told Arnold what he had said

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked, obviously concerned

"No" she replied, "just wish me luck"

"Good luck" he smiled at her which made her want to kiss him there and then. They were in the canteen but she didn't care. She went up to him and planted a little kiss on his cheek.

"See you soon" she promised

Kriss didn't need to knock on Dave's door it was already open. He was sitting on his bed listening for her footprints. That's how he was ready when she arrived.

"Kriss" he took a deep breath as preparation "are you sure you're happy"

"Very," she assured him

"Okay then," he started "I've decided to accept you and Rimmer, on one condition"

Kriss thought this was great

"What's that?"

"The minute you're unhappy you leave him or at least speak to him about it"

"Sure" she agreed, "what made you change your mind?"

"Kristine, I love you, my Nan always told me 'if you love someone you'll be happy as long as they are' I love you Kriss and I want you to be happy"

This was the best thing anyone had ever said to her. She gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I promise" she started "I promise I'll talk to him if I'm unhappy"

This was all Dave wanted. He loved her more than life itself but the thought that she was happy softened the blow a bit. There was one more thing he had to do before he could start the grieving process, talk to Arnold.

"Tell Rimmer to come see me" he asked Kriss

"What you going to do to him" she was really worried about this.

Nothing, Dave replied I just want to see him

Arnold came and saw Dave.

"Right, first things first" said Dave "I've decided to accept you and Kriss, but if you hurt her in anyway or treat her badly I might have to rethink this decision!"

"Dave," Arnold assured "I'm not going to hurt her, I love her"

"Yes, well" Dave said "me too and I want her to be happy, that's why I've accepted you two, but you have to promise you wont hurt her"

"I promise" Arnold agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kriss and Arnold walked hand in hand down to dinner that evening. Ackerman took a few minutes to congratulate them ending in 'but don't let it get in the way of your work'. Some people made comments on it including 'oh, I wonder what Lister thinks of that' and 'oh know poor Lister!' but Kriss and Dave didn't care. They knew they were happy and that Dave was doing his best to be happy for them and that's all they needed to know.

During the meal Kriss received some mail.

"What's that?" enquired Arnold, "you expecting anything"

"No," Kriss answered. She tore into the envelope, inside was a card and a letter, she read the card first "Congratulations" she read aloud before opening it "Dear Kristine and Arnold, Congratulations on your new relationship, lots of love Yvonne and Tim" Kriss was very excited "wow".

"Oh, isn't that nice" Arnold agreed sincerely "what about the letter?"

"Oh, it's for me" she started reading it "dear Kriss, this letter is just to let you know that there's no hard feelings and I hope you and Arnold are very happy together. I have arranged for you to have some time out of prison for us to have a girly chat. Meet me at 1900 hours in the officer's club." Kriss smiled "I haven't seen Yvonne in so long it'll be good to catch up.

"So you're going then" Arnold asked "may I ask why?"

"Because she's my best friend and I haven't seen her in a while"

Arnold looked at her

"Don't you wanna spend the time with me?"

"Arnold I've seen you three night's in a row I need to see Yvonne"

"Fine see you tomorrow" Kriss was stunned; he'd never spoken to her like that before. She ran after him and stopped him.

"Arnold, don't talk to me like that" Kriss was very angry "I am not your property, you don't own me"

"Kriss" he snarled, "get out of my way"

Kriss went back to her room and put on a nice red top and blue jeans. She couldn't go without talking to Arnold first, she knew that Yvonne would be asking questions about their relationship and she couldn't sit there and lie to her best friend, especially when she knew what Yvonne is like.

She tapped on his door and entered the room

"Hey sexy" she giggled. Arnold ignored her "I said hello"

"Hello" he grunted, "what do you want"

"I want you to stop this"

"Why are you being so clingy with me we've only been together five minutes?"

"I thought you would want to spend as much time with me as possible"

"I need to spend some time with Yvonne as well, she's my best mate. I can't spend all the hours God sends with you I need time with other people"

"Well, I'm not stopping you" he said, "you go, I'll be fine"

"Are you angry with me?" Kriss pleaded

"Just go"

"Fine Arnold," she said, "I love you"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kriss signed the prison release form put in front of her and said she'd be back by midnight. Her handbag went through all the checks and she went down to the officers club. She was still allowed in, as she was First Console Officer and Navigation Officer. She looked around and saw Yvonne sitting at a table. "Kriss," she called "over here" Kriss went over and gave Yvonne a hug.

"Long time, no see eh" Yvonne had the highest voice ever. She took one look at Kriss and realised something was wrong. "You okay mate?"

"Sure," Kriss answered, "never better"

"Kristine, I know you" Yvonne pushed

"It's okay, I…"

"What's he done now?"

"Nothing, nothing"

"Kristine"

"Well," she begun "he didn't want me to come out with you tonight, he couldn't understand why I didn't want to spend the time with him"

"You need time with your friends, Kriss"

"Well that's what I told him!" she began to cry, "he just didn't listen to me"

"Hey, Krissie" she comforted Kriss as she sobbed "don't worry he'll be okay, give him time"

"I just love him so much"

"I know, I know she" carried on hugging Kriss as Kriss cried on her shoulder.

"Sorry" Kriss said as she rubbed her eyes "I'm sorry"

"It's okay" Yvonne laughed, "I know what Arnold's like remember, I went out with him too"

"Yeah" Kriss agreed, "yeah, I know"

Kriss and Yvonne carried on talking until 11.30 they mainly chatted about what was going on with each of them and of course their boyfriends.

Kristine left at 2330 hours and made her way back to the prison. Again her handbag was put through the scanner and she walked back to her quarters. On the way Arnold stopped her, well actually a large package stopped her, but Arnold was standing behind it.

"I'm sorry Krissie" he said, this time he actually sounded like he meant it "I shouldn't have reacted like that, it's just that I had this prezzie for you and I was going to give it to you tonight!"

"Oh, Arnold" she sighed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I suppose deep down I knew you needed to see Yvonne and I knew you probably wouldn't get another chance anytime soon."

"What's the present then?" Kriss was looking at it unwrapping it with her eyes and imagining what was in there.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow now!" Arnold said cheekily

"Okay, if you're sure"

"Oh, I'm sure" he laughed and started walking back to his quarters "see you later sexy" she called "I love you"

"I love you too"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kriss couldn't wait til the next evening. Arnold was going to give her a present, and she couldn't wait too look at it and thank him, passionately. She was so excited that she woke up at 0400 hours and crept down to his quarters. Kristine tiptoed past Dave as he lay sleeping and moved on to Arnold's room. She tapped ever so lightly on the wooden door and pushed it, little by little so as not to make it creak. There he was, Arnold Rimmer, his left hand was placed under his head and his right hand by its side. His legs were sprawled out tangled in the bed covers. He only had his boxers on and they were about two sizes too small, Kriss could see something poking out of the buttons and giggled. This obviously disturbed him because he moved; now even more of it was poking out. She had to do something about it after all she had touched it before; hey four days ago she had it in her mouth. She leant forward and pushed it back towards his groin.

"Now then, this is a surprise"

Kriss screamed, "I thought you were asleep" Arnold began to laugh; "you woke me up with your first giggle"

"You're poking out" she giggled

"Oh yeah", he said, "How did that get there?"

"I can put it back for you if you want"

"Not really"

"Well it's gotta go back through the hole anyway" she commented, "even to get him out"

Kriss pulled off her nightie and Arnold could see that she had nothing on underneath. She lay down on his bed and opened her legs so wide waiting for him to enter her. Once again Arnold couldn't believe his luck, here he was with the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen and she was with him. She wasn't only with him she was lying naked on his bed. Begging for love, begging for sex, begging for anything that involved him and her. He sat down next to her.

"What do you see in me, Kriss?" he asked, needing reassurance

"You're kind, you're sexy, you're handsome, you're very good in bed," they giggled "what more do I need to say"

"I see" Arnold was happy with these comments

"What do you see in me?" she asked "What have I got to offer?"

Arnold thought about this for a long time. What did Kriss give him that no one else had ever before? It was simple and involved one word

"Love" he said "You love me, I've never been loved before, that's why I got so jealous when you went out last night, I've never had this before and I'm worried that I'm going to loose it, that's why I'm trying to savour as much as I can before I do loose you" Kriss didn't really know what to say to this

"Arnold" she pulled him back down onto the bed, she was still naked and he was still popping out "if you don't let me see my friends that's exactly what's going to happen, now I love you and I don't want to loose you but if you're not careful that's what's going to happen."

Arnold understood what she was saying, after all she was right that was exactly what was going to happen and he didn't want that at all.

"Arnold" Kriss began "feeling horny here, gotta have some" Arnold giggled.

"You're amazing Kriss, you really are, how did you get to be so sexy"

"Don't know" Kriss replied, "I was born this way"

Arnold knew she was right, she was born so sexy that no one could ever beat her. He pulled his boxers of and laid on top of her. He didn't enter her straight away; he rubbed his hands against every inch of her skin. Through her hair, down her arms, over her back, and he kissed her neck making her moan with pleasure. He moved his lips onto her shoulder and kissed there he moved down and spent time looking at her breasts, her perfectly formed breasts, not big but all he needed he stroked them and kissed them. He didn't want to go any lower he moved back up to her lips and kissed her as he entered her. She let out a sigh of pleasure as he went all the way and slowly moved back and fourth inside her.

Every moment inside this woman was pure ecstasy. Never before had Arnold known it, a marvellous woman in every way she was kind hearted and always had time for everyone. Sometimes she didn't have a moment to herself because she was trying to help everyone. Even this wasn't entirely selfish, after all Arnold was getting something out of it too.

Arnold could feel himself speeding up; she was moaning every time now as he thrusted, every cell in her body could feel the vibration and there was hardly anytime in-between for her to relax. She was screaming his name and shouting 'yes, yes, yes' at the top of her lungs. She came, but he didn't he still had a way to go before his climax. Kriss pushed him of her

"Roll over, roll over" she said, "I want to be on top"

By this time Arnold was sure that she had woken up everyone on the ship but he did what he was told. This was his favourite way; he didn't have to do any work, just lay there and watch as she rode him. She leant back and screamed

"Oh, Arnold, Arnold" then started to ride him properly, again she came but he didn't he was close though, he laid her down again and rammed himself into her moved a couple of times, made a long groaning noise and came, she felt his sperm travel up inside her and watched him come down from the peak of pleasure. She looked into his eyes and simply said 'thank you'.

It took Arnold a few minutes to calm down from this episode. He had never felt so good in his life and he had certainly never given as much as that before. He felt drained, he felt tired and he just wanted to curl back up and go to sleep but by now it was 0600 hours. They had been having sex for 2 hours now, no wonder he felt so tired. But 0600 hours was rise and shine time, they had two hours to get washed, dressed, have a cell inspection and get down for breakfast.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Arnold was shocked, why had Kriss come down to him at that time in the morning and slept with him. It was too early. Arnold didn't want to get up. So he didn't. He curled back up and went to sleep. Kriss just about made it to breakfast; she ran down the corridor at full speed and ended up running into Dave.

"Whoa Kriss" Dave caught her as she ran into him "slow down, you'll fall and hurt yourself"

"We're going to be late for breakfast" Kriss said, out of breath "I'm starving"

"It's not like you to be late" Dave had heard her and Arnold during the night but thought he'd use it to see if she would lie to him, "why are you so late"

"Erm," she replied "I was up in the night and when I got back to sleep, well I overslept."

"You alright," he asked her "you don't normally oversleep, what's wrong"

"I'm surprised you didn't hear" Kriss sounded really guilty

"I did actually" Dave decided to stop this as he didn't want to hear it from her mouth and he knew she'd tell him. "You were having sex with Rimmer, weren't you?" Kriss nodded

"I'm sorry Dave,"

"Hey" he replied, "why are you apologising? He's your boyfriend, it would be wrong if you didn't, it's not normal not too!" Kriss smiled, she knew he was right, it was only natural that she wanted to sleep with Arnold, this comment however was making her think. Did she want to sleep with Dave too? She wasn't sure, she was seeing a totally different side to him and she liked it.

Arnold never made it to breakfast and everyone around his quarters knew why. In fact most of them were surprised to see Kriss there, and most of them were amazed to see Dave and Kriss sitting together.

"Hey, Kriss" Dave asked her "can we still be friends?"

"Don't be silly of course we can," she told him "I love being your friend, to be honest, I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Dave was happy with this, he didn't care that he wasn't with her, although he would've been so happy if he could have been, he just wanted some contact with her and friends was absolutely fine. He knew that one day he'd be able to go round to their quarters, see them kiss even except that one day they might have children together, but not just yet, the thought of little Rimmers was too much for him right now. He decided to take one thing at a time, accept that they were together, and look away when they decided to kiss.

"New canaries mission" came the voice from the loud speaker would Arnold Rimmer, Kristine Kochanski, Dave Lister, Cat and Kryten report to the canaries train, you have 15 minutes.

"We better go" Kriss commented, "Can you wake Arnold up?"

"Sure" Dave replied

Dave didn't need to wake Arnold up; he was already up and dressed in his canaries' uniform. On the walk Dave and Arnold talked

"I heard you this morning, y'know" said Dave, "well, actually I heard her, I know she's a screamer"

"Oh yes" Arnold responded, "she'd never screamed like that with me before"

"Let me give you some advice" Dave wasn't really very happy with this but if he could laugh with Arnold maybe he'd get over it easier.

"Go on then" Arnold was surprised and worried about what Dave was going to say but he wanted to hear this.

"She likes it gentle"

"Yeah, she had it gentle yesterday morning" Arnold replied

"But she loves it rough" Dave continued "get her screaming like you did last night and you know she's in heaven, you know she's happy, and you know she's satisfied." Dave asked the next question cautiously "how do you feel about her, Rimmer" he asked

"Wow," he replied "she's just, wow" Dave smiled

"Do you love her though?" he asked

"Of course I do" Arnold answered, "you know that" Dave nodded "what's not to love?" Arnold continued "she's perfect in every way, I mean, you've got the obvious things, sexy, perfect breasts and beautiful, but then there's the most important things, she's kind, she's loving, she gives up all her time for anyone and she wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Don't you think sex and passion is important?" Dave asked, "I know Kriss does"

"I know Kriss does too" Arnold replied "but I think it's nice, and it's natural and there's a big problem if a loving couple don't do it but it's not important to do it every night."

"I think with Kriss it is, and I think Kriss will want it every night too"

"Hey if that's what she wants" they laughed.

"Arnold, Dave wait" came a familiar voice "hey" the familiar voice continued "wait for me, I don't want to be the only one who's late" it was Kristine. "Anyway, Arnold" she continued "it's your fault"

"How's that?" he asked

"You made me all disorientated and I couldn't find my uniform"

"Oh, sorry" he replied "didn't realise"

"Hey it's okay" she turned to Dave "what are we doing then?"

"We don't know" Dave replied, "no one's told us yet, but we'll be there in a minute"

They arrived and stood in their line with Cat and Kryten. They were addressed by captain Holister who told them to get on the train and they'd be told there what to do. They were herded on the train like cattle and all sat down on the benches. Everyone wanted to speak to Kriss or Dave but as usual Arnold was left on his own. Even Kriss was talking to someone else. Arnold just sat there looking at the floor, the dirty, mucky floor that these very boots had walked over just a few days ago, but just a few days ago he hadn't felt loved, he hadn't had more sex in the last few days than he had before. He was just Arnold Rimmer and he was lonely. This time though things were different, he was loved and he had been sleeping with Kriss but one thing was still the same, he still was Arnold Rimmer and he still felt lonely.

Kriss finally finished the conversation and went back to him.

"Hey, Kill crazy says he's happy for us" Arnold seemed amused by this

"Kill crazy?" he asked "he doesn't know what it means, he probably wishes he was sleeping with you just now, after all, who doesn't"

"But he's not is he?" she told him "you are"

Arnold smiled, that's right, he was and blimey he felt good about it. He still couldn't believe it and had to pinch himself every now and then to check he wasn't dreaming.

"Canary transport module 551 now docking please report to base for debriefing" that was a pretty safe mission, everyone agreed. They hadn't lost anyone, which was always a good thing, and there was only one injury, which was a bloody miracle. Unfortunately the person who was hurt was Kriss.

Arnold hadn't known what to do, there was his girlfriend, his lovely girlfriend lying there helpless and calling him but he didn't know what to do. He just stood there and looked at her in shock, there was blood pouring from her leg but Arnold didn't do anything. It took about five minutes before Kriss told him to call someone. At this point all his first aid came back he yelled for help on his radio and held her leg up in the air. He took off his jacket and wrapped it round her leg to stop the bleeding. He hadn't seen what happened. All he knew was that she was injured and he wanted to help her. It wasn't a bad cut and he knew they could bandage it and she'd be okay, but for a split second he thought she was going to die, and that's why he froze.

Visiting her in the medical block was a wonderful experience for him. Obviously they didn't have sex, they couldn't but they talked some more

"I'm sorry Kriss" Arnold seemed so upset "I just froze"

"I know" she replied understandably "I did the same thing once, my brother Moose hurt himself quite badly once, I just froze, I didn't even call for Mum"

"I thought I'd lost you" Arnold confessed, "I couldn't live without you"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Kriss wasn't in the medical bay for long; in fact she was out by dinner. She hobbled over to the table where Arnold was sitting with Dave and Kryten and sat down. She had spilt half of her milk and was so thirsty.

"Please can someone go and get me another milk?" she pleaded with the boys, Arnold jumped at the chance

"Here, have mine" he offered, "I don't want any anyway"

"You sure,"

"I'm sure"

"Thank you" Kriss smiled at him in her own special way.

"It's okay" he smiled back.

Every time Kriss looked at Arnold he knew he was the luckiest man alive. They had been together a week now and he still wasn't sure he believed it. He knew it, but he didn't quite believe it. Another week went by and Kriss' leg healed. They went back to having sex every other night and spent a lot of time together.

Kriss was sitting in her quarters reading a book when the postman knocked on her door.

"I've got a letter here for Kristine Kochanski." The postman told her

"That's me" she replied

"Sign here"

She signed for the letter and sat down on her bed, she could tell that handwriting anywhere, it was her brother Moose. That was strange, Moose never sent her anything. She opened the letter puzzled and read it aloud to herself.

"Dear Kriss" it read "I'm sorry that I haven't contacted you in a while. There's no way of saying this but I'm afraid our father has died. He had a heart attack on Saturday and died on Sunday. His last words were that he was proud of us both, but he was especially proud of you. Lots and lots of love. Moose." She could hardly believe what she was hearing. Her father, dead, it couldn't be. She felt the tears in her eyes and didn't know what to do. She didn't want to be alone but she knew Arnold was on cleaning duty. She'd have to go and see Dave.

Kristine walked up to Dave's quarters and knocked on the already open door. Dave didn't look up from his comic.

"Come in" he called as he looked up "oh hi Kriss"

She couldn't hold it anymore; tears streamed down her face and stained her uniform. She couldn't say anything, neither could Dave, he just hugged her until she calmed down.

"Right," Dave started "now then Kristine, do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"It's my father" she began "he's died, he had a heart attack on Saturday and died on Sunday"

"Oh Krissie" Dave comforted her

"That's not the whole thing though"

"There's more?"

"He told Moose to tell me that he was very proud of me and he wished he could've told me himself."

Dave smiled "I always told you he was proud of you didn't I" Kriss nodded "now, then calm yourself down, do you want another hug?" Kriss nodded and moved towards him. At this point Arnold walked in, took one look at them and turned round again, Kriss ran after him.

"Arnold, Arnold, come back" she screamed "Arnold what's wrong"

"Why" Arnold said through gritted teeth "why were you hugging him?"

"He was comforting me" Kriss began to cry again "My father has just died!"

"Oh, baby" his voice softened "why didn't you tell me"

"Well you didn't give me much chance did you" Arnold shook his head in self-disgust

"I'm sorry Kriss, what did he die of?"

"A heart attack" Arnold pulled her towards him and kissed her hair. "Oh darling, I'm sorry"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Arnold woke up and stretched his arms. He turned over and looked at his bed. There he saw Kriss, curled in the foetal position with her back too him. It was their six-month anniversary. Arnold couldn't believe it. He didn't want to wake her but he didn't want to wait to wish her a happy anniversary. He decided to whisper in her ear, that way if she was awake, brilliant, if not oh well. He didn't stop there though, he decided to kiss her neck and wake her up that way.

"Oh Arnold" she expressed, he didn't know whether she was saying it in her sleep or not but before he could make up his mind her eye lids lifted and the blueness of her eyes shone through.

"Happy anniversary Kristine Kochanski" he put his hand under the bed and pulled out a box, inside it was a necklace, it was a silver and gold heart on a chain. She picked it out of the box.

"Oh Arnold" she expressed "Where did you get this?"

"It was my grandmothers" he told her "she always knew I'd end up with someone and she told me to give it to the first girl I fell in love with, so here Kristine, this is for you."

She pulled up her hair and he did it up for her and started to kiss her neck. She let her hair down and reacted to his every mood. She turned to him and kissed him. He kissed her back and pulled of her nightie. She pulled off his t-shirt and kissed his chest. He put his hand behind her as if to undo her bra, but this was only habit, as she didn't have one on. Kriss lay backwards onto the bed. Her black knickers stood out a mile next to her pale skin and God did Arnold think it was sexy.

Kriss could see Arnold's boxers turn into a tent as he got bigger and bigger. This turned her on so much that she literally ripped his boxers off.

"Hey Kriss" he giggled, "those were new"

"Oh well" she commented, "if I hadn't ripped them something else would have"

This aroused Arnold so much that he pulled off her knickers. It was a miracle that he didn't rip them too. Kriss reached out for Arnold's hand and rubbed it against her she loved this and Arnold carried on.

"Here's my other present to you" he licked her. Arnold Rimmer was licking her and boy was she loving every moment of it.

"What do you want?" he asked her

"Lick" she just about managed to get out "lick me"

He did as he was asked and made her come many times. He couldn't wait anymore; he needed to be inside her. He kissed her lips and entered her again she screamed in pleasure and pushed herself against him so that every millimetre was inside of her.

"What do you want now?" he asked

"I just want you to make love to me" she said "slow, passionate love" and he did as she asked. They were together for forty-five minutes before he came inside her.

"Was that okay" he asked her "did you enjoy that?"

"No one's ever done that too me before" she said still hadn't completely got her breath back "Dave said he thought it was dirty"

"I don't think it's dirty" Arnold smiled "I think it's lovely"

"You are aware that we're unprotected" Kriss asked Arnold

"Bloody hell" he said "I never thought, what if you get pregnant?"

"Then you'll be a daddy" Kriss responded

This made Arnold smile, he'd always wanted children but children with Kriss would be fantastic.

"I could go on the pill if you want to" she offered, "I just have to wait until my next period"

"Are you ready for a baby?" Arnold asked her praying that she'd say yes

"I think I am," she told him "then it's official, were trying for a baby"

"Yes we are" Arnold agreed "but we mustn't tell anyone until you're pregnant" Kriss agreed she couldn't face Dave with this right now.

Arnold didn't stop smiling all day. He was even smiling as he was eating, nothing could knock the smile of his face. After lunch, Kriss took Arnold aside

"I've gotta tell Dave that we're trying" she told him "I can't not he needs to know"

"Okay," Arnold agreed "do you want me there too?"

"No, it's okay" Kriss answered, "This is something I need to do on my own"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Kriss strolled down the corridor to Dave's quarters.

"Dave," she called through the door "let me in I need to tell you something, its important"

Dave walked over and answered the door "okay, come in"

Kristine prepared herself for what she was going to tell him, she knew it would be a shock.

"Dave, sit down" Dave did as he was told "me and Arnold, we've decided to start trying for a baby"

The smile on Dave's faced dropped like a stone. He never thought that this would happen; Kriss saw the sparkle in his eye go and turn into sparkling tears.

"Why" he asked half angry half upset "why do you want children with him"

"Dave, I love him"

"Didn't you love me?

"You know I did," she told him "but you blew it, you know you blew it, anyway I might be pregnant now"

"Have you taken a test yet?"

"No" she said, "I'm going now"

"Go then" Dave replied "and just remember if you ever need me you or your baby I'm always here for you"

Kriss left the room with tears in her eyes. She never knew that Dave would be so loving to her. She already knew he was there for her but it was nice to be told. All these memories came flooding back kisses in the shower, sharing curries. Again she put it to the back of her mind and went down to the medi bay.

"I want a pregnancy test," she told the assistant "one that tells you in thirty seconds and is 99.99 accurate"

The assistant reached down and handed her the test, Kriss went for her purse

"Don't worry" the assistant told her "if you're in a loving relationship pregnancy tests are free".

Kriss didn't waste a moment she spun on her heel and went back to her quarters. She waited until Kryten returned. It was nice to have someone in the next room as she took the test. It was the longest 30 seconds she'd ever experienced in her life she counted down in her head to begin with before counting aloud.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four" something was happening "three, two, one" she was pregnant "yes" she screamed at the top of her voice. Kryten was alarmed by this and ran straight to the door

"You okay ma'am?" Kriss threw open the door and hugged him so tight

"Fantastic" she yelled "fan-smegging-tastic"

"Do you want to tell me why?" he asked, Kriss shook her head

"Can't" she insisted "must tell Arnold first."

Kriss ran out the door as fast as her legs would carry her and straight into him.

"Hey sexy" he smirked "where you going in such a hurry"

"Too see you" she smiled "you know what we decided to do earlier

"Yes"

"We've done it,"

"What"

"Arnold, I'm pregnant"

Slowly but surely the news sank in and a huge grin appeared on Arnold's face.

"How far gone are you?" he asked her

"Don't know" she replied

"Did you miss a period?"

"No, just had a feeling, that's why I told you this morning"

"Can we tell anyone?" he asked

"Hold on," she replied, "I think Dave needs to know first and I think we should tell him together"

They made their way to Dave's quarters chatting as they went.

"How do you think he's going to take it?" Arnold asked Kriss

"I think he's going to be devastated" Kriss replied honestly "I think we need to be prepared for lots of tears"

Arnold nodded "he's not going to be very happy is he?"

"No, he started crying when I told him we were trying for a baby"

There was silence for about five minutes. Arnold was obviously deep in thought.

"What are we going to call it?" he finally asked

"Huh," she replied, she hadn't really been listening to the question

"The baby" he told her "what are we going to call the baby?"

"I don't mind what we call it if it's a boy" Kriss told him "but I've always wanted to call my first daughter Chloë, and I'm sticking with that!"

"Chloë Rimmer" Arnold said to himself "that's lovely"

"I was thinking Chloë Rimmer-Kochanski," she told him

"Even better" he replied as they reached Dave's door "we'll talk about boy's names later" Kriss agreed

Kriss and Arnold didn't need to tell Dave why they were there, he already knew, no one had told him but he knew deep down that the love of his life was pregnant with his best mate's baby.

"How far gone are you" Dave asked

"I don't know" Kriss told him "probably only three weeks"

Dave accepted the information and shut the door in their faces.

It took three weeks for Dave to come round. He spent the whole time sitting alone, he hardly said anything and he cried in his room continuously.

Kriss and Arnold still hadn't told anyone although she'd had to tell Ackerman because she couldn't do Canary duties anymore, not in her state, but he couldn't tell anyone. It was against the rules. Three months went by like seconds and the danger period was over. Kriss could spread her good news with the world. Dave became friends with them again and every thing looked promising. Kriss was happy and she knew it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kriss decided to tell Cat and Kryten first. She arranged for them to come to her quarters.

"What's this about ma'am?" Kryten asked

"Hurry up and tell us" Cat added "I wanna get back to my sleep"

Kriss giggled. "Well" she started "I'm pregnant"

Cat's mouth was so far open that he could've fit whole salami down there and Kryten went into shock mode

"How long?" Kryten asked her

"Three months" she told him "I can't wait."

"And you're happy with this, Sir?" Kryten asked Arnold

"Very, very happy" he said

"Congratulations buddy" Cat hugged Arnold "Congratulations officer bud-babe" Cat hugged Kriss "you're going to make wonderful parents"

Kriss sat on her bed browsing through the latest pregnancy book that Arnold had given her. She had a whole pile of them now that was so high she could use it as a bedside table. She hadn't really read any of them of course. Suddenly she could feel movement in her stomach.

"Wow" she said to herself "you're moving for me aren't you darling" she was talking to the baby; they didn't know whether it was a boy or a girl yet so they resorted to calling it darling. They had chosen names for the baby though. Chloë for a girl and Llewey for a boy. They chose the strange spelling of Llewey because Kriss didn't like the normal way and preferred to spell it differently.

Kriss needed to let Arnold know about the latest development of his unborn child but he was on yet another Canary's mission this time with Dave, Cat and Kryten so there was absolutely nobody she could tell and no way she could contact him. She decided to try and sort out Arnold's Canary's leave and started to make her way down Ackerman's office. Chloë or Llewey was making her very uncomfortable but she tried to ignore it and carried on. She lightly tapped on the door

"Come in" Ackerman told her

"Ah, Kristine Kochanski" he looked at her "what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to talk to you about Arnold's paternity leave" she told him

"Go on" Ackerman ordered

"Right, well" she was surprised that he was even considering listening to what she was going to say "I'd like him to have from my due date until when the baby is born off"

He looked at her

"Why are you requesting this?" he asked her

"Because he's the father of my baby" she answered, obviously "and I want him there when it's born"

"Fine," he said "but the next mission after the baby is born and he is on it"

"Thank you" she told him "thank you very much"

Kriss walked down to the medi block.

"I'd like to arrange for a scan" she told the receptionist "I'm pregnant and I need my first scan"

The receptionist typed something into the computer and replied

"We've got a slot in 10 minutes" the receptionist told her

"When's the next available one?" she asked

"Tomorrow morning 9 o'clock"

"I'll take it" Kriss told her, she needed Arnold to be there, he couldn't miss the first picture of his baby.

The next thing Kriss needed to do was arrange some prison leave time to see Yvonne. She wanted to take any pictures of Chloë or Llewey with her though so she'd ask for tomorrow night. She was sure Arnold wouldn't mind, after all it had been nearly 6 months since she last saw her.

"Next" Kriss could tell that the man at the desk wasn't particularly happy with his job just from the way he said next; in fact he seemed clinically depressed

"Hello"

"How can I help you ma'am?" the depressed man asked

"I'd like to request some prison leave and send a letter to Miss. McGruder" Kriss spoke to the man in the most polite way possible.

"Fill in this form" he handed her the form and she went away and filled it in. He looked at it and signed it. "That's fine madam" he told her just write your letter, put it in the box and it will be delivered tomorrow morning."

Kriss went to the nearest table and filled in the little postcard. She wrote: 'Dear Yvonne, have some wonderful news for you tell you all about it later meet me 5.30 officers club, lots of love Kristine' and put it into the box.

She went back down to her room to find Kryten there.

"Hey Kryten" she said, "oh, does that mean Arnold's back too?"

"Yes ma'am" he told her

"See you later, Kryten," she yelled

Arnold was waiting to see Kriss; he gave her a big hug and kiss.

"Listen to me" she told him "I've got a few things to tell you"

"Okay" he replied

"The baby's started kicking" Arnold darted over to her and placed his ear to her stomach "Arnold," she told him "it's not kicking right now"

"I know" he answered, "I just don't wanna miss the next one"

"Right," Kriss shook her head "anyway, we've got a scan booked for 9 o'clock tomorrow morning"

"Right"

"And I'm meeting Yvonne in the evening, she doesn't know about the baby yet"

Arnold got up from where he was kneeling and looked at her.

"I'd rather you didn't" Arnold told her

"Why not?"

"I want to be with you"

"But I haven't seen Yvonne for ages"

"Fine" he said "I'll see you in the morning for the scan, goodbye"

He pushed her out of the door and into the wall and slammed the door in her face.

Just then Dave came down the corridor he was drinking a milkshake and humming.

"Hey Kriss" he called to her, he looked at her tiny bump not realising she was crying, "Hey, you're starting to show" Dave put his hand on her stomach and felt a drop of water land on it. He looked into her eyes.

"Kristine, what's wrong" he put out his arms to hug her; she moved forward and accepted this hug.

"He just pushed me back against the wall" she sobbed

"Who?" Dave asked "Rimmer?"

She nodded; Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was pregnant and Arnold had pushed her

"Not hard, he didn't push me hard" she assured him

"Why did he do it at all?" he asked her "I told him I was going to see Yvonne tomorrow evening and he just blew"

"That's no reason to push you," he told her "that's no reason to even get a bit angry"

"But he did" she sobbed "he got angry and he pushed me out of his room"

"Do you want some milkshake?" he asked, passing it to her "it's chocolate"

Kriss smiled and drank some of it

"Hey," he asked her "do you want a hug?"

She nodded and hugged him for a split second everything felt right for Kriss, for a split second she wished that Dave was Chloë or Llewey's father but only for a split second.

"Can you tell Arnold I'll see him tomorrow" she asked "9 o'clock"

"Sure" he said see you at breakfast.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

Kriss sat down at the table with Kryten and breakfast the next morning they sat for about 10 minutes before the boys made an appearance. When they finally did arrive Arnold came and sat down next to Kriss.

"I'm sorry baby," he told her "I didn't mean to get angry and I definitely didn't mean to push you"

"It's okay," she said "so you don't mind if I go and see Yvonne tonight?"

Arnold didn't really want Kriss to go but…

"Sure," he said, "just don't have anything to drink"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" she asked him "of course I won't drink"

"That's okay then"

"Oh by the way I've got you some time off for when the baby's born from my due date until the baby's born you will be excused from all canary missions"

"Great" he said, "thanks for sorting that out"

Kriss and Arnold went straight to the medi bay after breakfast. Kriss approached the counter and told the woman that she had a scan booked.

"Sure" said the woman behind the desk "go straight through"

The ships doctor was waiting for them.

"Hello Miss. Kochanski, Mr. Rimmer"

"Hello" Kriss answered, Arnold just nodded

"Right if you'd like to hop up onto the bed and we'll take a look" Kriss couldn't really hop up onto the bed but she climbed instead "right now this is going to feel cold" the doctor told her as he put the liquid on her stomach. He got the scanner and pushed onto her stomach and in a split second she could see her baby moving about inside her. Kriss felt really good, she felt as if she was doing something wonderful and for the first time, she felt like she would be able to cope as a mother.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby," the doctor asked

"You can tell?" she asked, "You could tell me if it's Chloë or Llewey?"

"Sure, he told her" but nothing's one hundred percent"

Kriss looked at Arnold

"What do you think?" she asked him

"Do you want to know?" Kriss nodded "let's find out then"

"We'd like to know" Kriss told the doctor

"Okay," the doctor said "two seconds"

Kriss could feel the machine being pushed down harder onto her stomach and every second she spent staring at her baby she feel deeper and deeper in love with it.

"It's a girl," the doctor told them "you've got a baby girl"

"That's my Chloë" Kriss told him, "That's Chloë Victoria Rimmer-Kochanski"

Kriss and Arnold looked at each other and shed happy tears.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

Kriss was getting ready to go out and meet Yvonne she just about managed to slip into her jeans and put on a top that showed off her small bump but didn't look hideous and made her way down to the security pass. This walk took her past Arnold's quarters so she thought she'd pop in.

"Hey" she said to him "just popping in before go see Yvonne"

"What time will you be back?" he asked her

"11.30"

"Okay, come see me then"

"Sure" she said "see you later"

"Love you," he said, "come here" he gave her a kiss

"I love you too"

Kriss reached security and put her handbag through the machine she then made her way down to the officer's club where Yvonne was waiting for her.

"Kriss" she called "I haven't seen you in ages, what's new with you?" Kriss pointed to her stomach "oh, you're not? You're pregnant?" Kriss nodded

"It's a girl," she told Yvonne "my Chloë"

Yvonne gave her a hug

"Congratulations" she yelled "do you want some of my old maternity clothes?" she asked

"If you wouldn't mind, thank you?"

"Oh no problem" Yvonne reassured her "in fact Jemimah's been asking after you can you come see her?"

"Sure" Kriss agreed, "I'd love to see Jemimah again"

Jemimah was Yvonne's little girl she was six and came with Yvonne when she joined the space core. Yvonne always had her maternity clothes with her though, just in case she fell pregnant again and she had some really stylish stuff, jeans, skirts everything Kriss would need.

"Thank you" Kriss said when the time came for Kriss to go "I'm very grateful, and it was wonderful to see Jemimah again. Just gives me some incite about what life will be like when Chloë comes," Kriss patted her stomach

"You will have a much better time than me," Yvonne told her "you've got Arnold, I didn't have anyone"

Kriss gave Yvonne a hug and went back up to the prison checked back in and made her way to Arnold's quarters. She just walked into his room.

"Hey" she shook him to wake him up "look at what Yvonne gave me"

"Wonderful" he said "you feeling okay?"

"Sure, I saw Jemimah too, blimey she's growing up"

"You look lovely," he told her "stay with me tonight?"

"Sure, I'll just go and get my nightie and a uniform for tomorrow okay?"

Arnold nodded as she walked out of the door.

When Kriss returned about twenty minutes later Arnold had fallen asleep again. She didn't try to wake him up; she just curled into bed with her and shut her eyes. They didn't wake until morning.

"Let's apply for joint quarters," Arnold said "with a double bed"

Kriss agreed "let's do it today"

They applied for it and it was granted. They were given a double room with a double bed and a cot for Chloë. They were so happy; this was just what they needed. The months rolled on and before they knew it Kriss was eight months gone and very, very big.

"I've never been so uncomfortable" she complained at breakfast that morning "oh Chloë, get out" she yelled at her stomach.

"It doesn't quite work that way, beautiful" Arnold told her

"Don't you start," she snapped at him "you got me into this mess in the first place, why can't you keep yourself to yourself"

Dave sniggered. Kriss started to cry. Arnold was shocked.

"Nothing to worry about" Kryten assured him "just mood swings"

"What would you know novelty condom head" Kriss turned on Kryten "you ever been pregnant?"

"No ma'am I was just saying…"

"Well don't!" every body went silent and then Kriss let out a cry "I'm so sorry guys" she apologised "I'm just so tired of being pregnant"

"We understand darling" Arnold reassured her. They had been together over a year now; Arnold had never managed this before and was rather proud of himself.

At that moment Kriss felt something and shouted out in pain. The boys heard a gush and felt a warm liquid around their feet.

"Er, Kriss" Dave tried to get her attention

"What do you want?" Kriss yelled at him

"I think your waters have broken" Dave told her

"Oh, my god" Arnold screamed "Kriss we've got to get you up to the medi bay, you're about to have Chloë"

Arnold picked Kriss up and carried her towards the medi bay as fast as he could. Every so often Kristine screamed out as she had a contraction. They were getting longer and longer and closer and closer very quickly. Arnold ran into the medi-bay.

"Kristine Kochanski, she's in labour," Arnold told the receptionist "the contractions are frequent and strong," he continued "I don't think there's much time left"

Within three hours Chloë Victoria Rimmer-Kochanski made her way into the world. She was beautiful. She had dark blue eyes and lovely brown hair. She weighed 6lb 9oz and was the spitting image of her mother. Kriss healed her tight and kissed her on the forehead. She had never been so happy, she loved Chloë more than life itself and vowed she'd do anything to protect her.

"No man is ever going to be good enough for you" Kriss told her "you're my angel, Chloë and I love you so much"

Arnold came into the room,

"Can I have a hold?" he asked

"She's your daughter too," Kriss laughed "of course you can" Arnold took her and hugged her "but be careful" she continued, "She's really precious"

Arnold looked into Chloë's eyes; he stared at her beauty and knew how lucky he was.

"Arnold" Kriss asked, "I'm going to go to sleep for a while"

"Okay, my darling" Arnold told her "do you mind if I take her to show the others?"

"Who?" she asked sleepily

"Kryten, Cat and Dave" he answered

"Sure," she told him "can you ask them to come and see me?" she asked, "I could do with some visitors"

"Sure" he told her

"And be careful with Chloë"

Arnold went to the desk and told them that he was taking Chloë out to see some people. They said this was fine as long as he signed her out, which he did.

Had Arnold not have been holding his daughter he would have skipped down the corridor to tell the others. He knocked on the door.

"Dave," he called "I've got someone to see you"

"Come in" Dave called

Arnold walked in; he saw Cat, Kryten and Dave

"I'd like to make an announcement" he said with excitement in his voice "this is Chloë"

Dave couldn't look at her. It was supposed to be him standing there holding _his_ child, his Chloë. Not Arnold's Chloë.

"Who wants a hold?" Arnold asked

"I'd like a hold sir," Kryten asked "if that's okay?"

"Okay Kryten" Arnold said "but you must be careful with her," Kriss will kill me if anything happens to her.

"Yes" Kryten continued, "how is Miss Kochanski?"

"She's fine" Arnold answered "very tired, but she's sleeping right now"

Dave felt that he could look at Chloë now and he felt like he'd like a hold.

"Rimmer" he asked, "please can I hold her?"

"Sure" Arnold answered "but be careful with her, she's very precious and if anything happens to her Kriss will kill me"

"It's okay" Dave said "she's part of Kristine, I'll love Chloë just like I love her"

Arnold smiled at him, didn't really know what to say to this, he just handed Chloë over to him and kissed her head.

"So buddy" Cat asked Arnold "who do you think she looks like?

"I think she's got your nose, Sir" Kryten told him

"What?" he asked "nah, she's gorgeous she's all Kristine"

Dave started to bond with Chloë and started talking to her

"Hello, gorgeous, I'm you're uncle Dave" he told her "just remember Chloë," he continued "I'm always here for you to, you can always come talk to your uncle Dave, I love you"

Arnold looked at his watch

"Is that the time?" he said "I've got to get Chloë back, she's got another feed in fifteen minutes, she'll be hungry and she'll be angry"

Chloë started crying, that cute new baby cry that hadn't really got off the ground yet. Dave listened to her and fell deeper in love with her. He rocked her from side to side and comforted her.

"Dave," Arnold said "give her back, she's hungry I've got to take her to Kriss, she'll be worried" slowly but surely Dave handed Chloë back to Arnold and sat down. When Arnold took Chloë away he began to cry.

"She's so beautiful" Dave sobbed, "she's all Kriss, she's amazing"

"Its okay sir" Kryten comforted him "if you and Kriss are meant to be it'll happen"

"But what about Chloë?" he asked, "Now they've got her they'll never split up."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

Arnold was called on the next canary's mission, but Dave wasn't. Kriss was still in the medi bay with Chloë. Dave wanted to go and see Kriss and Chloë but wanted to go when Arnold wouldn't be there. He saw this as his only chance to see them. When he arrived Kriss was asleep, he was allowed into the medi bay to see them though. He shook her to wake her.

"Oh, hi Dave" she said "what are you doing here?"

"Rimmer came and showed me Chloë last night" he responded "I just wanted to tell you how beautiful she is."

Kriss smiled "thank you" she said,

"She looks just like you" Dave said "she's gorgeous"

"Go on" Kriss said

"What?" asked Dave, "what do you want me to do?"

"I can see you want to hold her"

"Oh, if you don't mind"

"Go on"

Kriss looked at Dave as he gently picked her daughter up and cradled her in his arms. Some thoughts came rushing into her head, Dave seemed so natural with Chloë, and she wondered if she had done the right thing. Kriss started crying

"Hey" Dave asked her "what's up"

"Oh, I don't know" Kriss answered, "I don't know how I feel" at the minute, sometimes I'm happy, sometimes I want to cry" she picked up a tissue and rubbed her eyes "I just don't know what to do"

"Hey" Dave answered, "you've just had a baby, you've got so many hormones rushing through you, and you're sleep deprived."

"Do you know what?" Kriss asked him "you're very privileged"

"Why's that Krissie?"

"At this point in time, you are holding the most important thing in my life" be careful with her will you, and look after her while I have a sleep"

Dave sat with Chloë for four and a half hours while Kristine slept. When she needed a nappy changing he changed it, when she woke and needed a cuddle Dave cuddled her. It was only when the nurse came round to oversee the feed that Dave woke Kriss up.

"Sorry darling" he told her "you've got to feed Chloë"

"Oh, okay" she said "let's hope she takes it this time"

Dave handed Chloë to Kriss and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Kriss undid the buttons on Arnold's shirt that she was wearing and unzipped her nursing bra.

"Come on Chloë" she said, "mummy wants to feed you, you don't want those silly bottles anymore do you sweetie?"

Chloë latched on straight away and started sucking.

"Wow!" Kriss exclaimed, "This is wonderful, she's never done this before, why has she suddenly started doing it now?"

"It takes some babies a little bit longer" the nurse said "but look at her now, she was obviously hungry"

"Can I take her home now?" Kriss asked hopefully

"Not just yet" the nurse answered, "we like to keep first time mother's in for two nights just to make sure they're okay"

"But I'm a good mother" Kriss pleaded, "I can look after my baby"

"I know Kriss but we'd just like to help you get through one more night, you can go home tomorrow I promise"

"Okay" Kriss answered "I'll take her home tomorrow"

Arnold came home from the canaries mission and went to his shower room. He wanted to be clean and fresh for his daughter. He made himself look as handsome as he could and walked down to the medi block. He was greeted with one of the best sights he'd ever seen. There was Kriss breastfeeding their daughter, finally she had started feeding. Arnold walked in:

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Arnold asked, "Is that Chloë breastfeeding?"

"It sure is" Kriss answered, "This is the third time she's done it"

"How does it feel?" Arnold asked her

"It's weird" Kriss answered "but it's wonderful too"

They stood there and watched Chloë feed

"They say I can come home tomorrow" Kriss said suddenly "I'm going to bring Chloë home tomorrow"

"That's wonderful news" Arnold told her "oh, by the way"

"Yes"

"Me and the boys are going out tonight to wet the baby's head as it were, you don't mind do you?"

"No, I don't mind"

"Okay darling" Arnold gave her a hug and a kiss; he then gave Chloë a kiss "I'll see you later darling"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Arnold knocked on the door of Dave's quarters.

"Hey mate" Arnold said, "Me and the boys are going down to wet the baby's head, you coming?"

Dave thought about this, Arnold was going out with Kryten and Cat that meant that Kriss was alone with Chloë.

"No, Rimmer" Dave told him "I think I'm just going to stay here tonight"

"Suit yourself," he said, he turned to Kryten and Cat "come on then, Lister wants to stay here!"

Dave waited fifteen minutes, although it felt like an hour, before leaving his room and making his way down to the medi block. When he got there Kriss was asleep with Chloë in her arms. As he walked into her room Chloë started crying, which woke Kriss up.

"Hey Dave" Kriss said, "sorry she's hungry, I've got to feed her"

"Hey go ahead, I don't mind" Dave told her

"I'll chat to you while she's feeding"

"Okay"

It didn't take Kriss very long to get Chloë to latch on and start feeding.

"So" she continued the conversation with Dave "what are you doing here? I thought Arnold was taking you down to wet the baby's head"

"I didn't feel like it, " he told her "I thought you and Chloë could do with some company"

"Oh, that's nice" Kriss answered "thank you"

"How is she?" he gestured towards Chloë

"She's fine" Kriss answered "and Dave, please call her Chloë"

"I'm sorry" he said "it's just you told me our baby would be called Chloë"

"No, I told you my first baby would be called Chloë, it's always been the name I've wanted for my daughter and to be honest I think Chloë Rimmer-Kochanski is a lovely name"

"Yeah," Dave agreed, "it does sound good"

"Here, can you hold her for me" Kriss asked, "I need the loo"

"What if she cries?"

"Just sit her on your lap, hold her under the chin and pat her on her back" she told him "hold up, I'll show you"

After showing Dave what to do she left the room.

Arnold came back to see them, he saw Dave with Chloë

"What are you doing here?" Arnold asked him angrily "you told me that you'd be staying in all evening"

"I thought I'd come and keep Kriss Company," he told him

"Well, where is she?" Arnold asked, "I don't see her anywhere, all I can see is you holding my daughter"

"She's just popped to the loo," Dave told him "she asked me to look after Chloë while she went"

"Well I'm here now" Arnold told him "you can give her to me"

"Kriss left me with Chloë and told me not to give her to anyone"

"But I'm her father" he yelled, Chloë started crying

"I'm not going to give her to you in that state" Dave told Arnold "you're scaring her"

"But I'm her father" he screamed again

By this time Kriss had heard all the screaming and came out to see what the problem was.

"What's going on?" Kriss asked "Arnold why are you screaming?"

"Dave won't give me Chloë" Arnold answered

"I'm not surprised in that state," she was angry with him "you'll scare her and that is not the way I want Chloë to see her father"

"But…"

"Go away Arnold" Kriss snapped, "Leave me alone"

Dave put Chloë in her crib and started to leave as well

"No, Dave" she said, "I'd like you to stay"

Arnold left them to it, he was obviously not very happy there was Dave with Kriss and his baby. He went back in, he wasn't going to let this happen.

"Kristine" he shouted "I am not leaving you and Chloë here with Dave"

"Why?" she asked

"He's mad, he thinks Chloë is his child"

"No I don't" Dave said "I just wanna help Kriss with Chloë when you're not around"

"You can not see Chloë" Arnold told Dave sternly "and you definitely cannot hold her"

"Arnold," Kriss was getting very angry "you are not going to tell me who I can't spend my time with and you are definitely not going to tell me who I can let hold Chloë, now leave us alone" she looked at him and said "and I won't be bringing Chloë home to you tomorrow, I'll be taking her back to my quarters with Kryten. Good day"

"You alright Kriss?" Dave asked her

"Oh Dave" she said, "I don't know what to do"

"Are you going to take Chloë back to Kryten's quarters?"

"Yes" Kriss said, "it's almost like having my own quarters, Kryten wont interfere and he doesn't sleep so Chloë won't disturb him, she'll be safe there"

"What about Arnold?"

"Well" she said "he'll have to make a sincere apology before I let him anywhere near Chloë"

"Do you need a hug, Krissie?" he asked her "come here"

"Okay" Kriss fell into his arms. She looked up at him and leant forward. Their lips met. They both wanted it, it was very mutual" then Chloë began to cry.

"You better go Dave," she told him "I'll see you tomorrow"

Kriss finished off Chloë's feed and sat with her thinking about what had happened with Dave, she wasn't sure what she was to do about it but all these thoughts came rushing into her mind. They all meant the same thing 'was it Dave she really loved?'


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

When Kriss woke up in the morning there was a familiar man standing holding her baby. It was Arnold.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him

"I'm here to say sorry" he responded, "I shouldn't have spoke to you or Dave like that, it won't happen again!"

"I think you need to tell Dave this," she told him

"I have done" he replied, "He says it's okay"

"What have you got to say for yourself?" she asked him,

"I was drunk" he told her "I celebrated Chloë too much and I got drunk, I'm very sorry, it won't happen again"

"It better not" she told him

"So," he asked her "are you going to move back in with me?"

"Do you really want us there?"

"Of course I do" she confessed "but you put one foot out of line and I'm moving in with Kryten, and if you ever, every frighten Chloë like that again we're finished, don't think I don't mean it"

"I know you mean it"

"She is the most precious thing in the world to me and if you so much as raise your voice in front of her that's it"

"Fine" Arnold agreed

Kriss went home with Chloë into her quarters with Arnold. Everything went okay until Chloë was exactly a week old then it all went pear shaped Arnold was out most nights drinking with his friends, the friends that were only friends with him because he let out intimate details of him and Kriss. The drunker her got the more intimate the information became. So obviously these 'friends' tried to get Arnold as drunk as possible. The final straw came when Chloë was six weeks old.

Arnold was out again for the second time this week. It was 11 o'clock at night and Chloë had been screaming since 7 o'clock that evening four hours, four long hours. Kriss had fed her twice, winded her changed her nappy and she was still screaming. Arnold had been out since 6 o'clock and hadn't heard any of this.

"Come on Chloë" she pleaded "give mummy some sleep time" Chloë continued to cry.

"Right" Kriss told her "if daddy's not coming home to us, we'll go to daddy shall we Chloë?" Chloë just carried on crying. Kriss picked her up, picked up the baby bag and went down. She could see him at the bar with Cat and KillCrazy, she went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, Chloë was still screaming.

"Arnold I…" she started "are you drunk"

"No," Arnold commented then he giggled, "Actually I am yes"

Suddenly Kriss heard some chanting coming from a table was she hearing right, what were they saying?

"Kochanski likes it rough, Kochanski likes it rough" they said in unison

"Hey Krissie" one shouted on his own "I'll give it you rough"

Kriss took Chloë and walked out, she couldn't be doing with this at the minute and Chloë was still crying.

Kriss never made it back to her quarters. She was exhausted and Chloë was still crying so she sat down in the corridor and cried too. Dave had been in the bar and had heard what the men were saying. He had come to see how she was.

"Oh Kriss" he said when he saw her "are you okay?"

"Can you take Chloë for me?" she asked him "she won't stop crying"

"Sure" Dave took her and rocked her but still she wouldn't stop crying"

"He's drunk Dave" Kriss wailed and I'm stuck at home on my own with Chloë"

"I know" Dave reassured her "how long has she been crying?"

Kriss looked at her watch "four and a half hours" she told him

"You look as if you could do with some sleep"

"Yeah," Kriss agreed "but I don't want to be there when Arnold comes home"

"We'll move yours and Chloë's stuff back with Kryten and then I'll have Chloë for you over night"

"You can't she's due a feed at three"

"I'll bring her to you at three then"

"Thank you"

Kriss and Dave took all of Chloë's things down to Kryten's quarters. Kryten didn't mind in fact he enjoyed having Kriss and Chloë there. Dave settled Kriss in, Chloë was still crying.

"Bring her back at three, Dave" Kriss insisted

"Three o'clock, sure" Dave told her "now you get some sleep"

Dave brought Chloë back at three for her nighttime feed and afterwards finally she went to sleep.

"Thank God" Kriss said "finally"

"Did you get some sleep Kriss?" Dave asked her"

"God yeah" she said "I went out like a light"

"That's okay then" Dave said "I'll be off then"

"No" Kriss told him "stay" Kryten had off lined now and technically they were alone. "What's wrong with Arnold" Kriss asked "what have we done wrong?"

"Kriss you haven't done anything wrong " Arnold's just being a smeg head"

This comment made Kriss giggle "but he wanted Chloë as much as I did, he doesn't love us though"

Dave thought along time before making the next comment, it was very selfish as were his intentions but he decided to accept the consequences what ever they were.

"I love you," he told her "I love you and I love Chloë"

This was exactly what Kriss needed to hear and she lent over and hugged him, at least that was her intention but she ended up kissing him.

"Show me how much you love me" Kriss told him, "make love to me"

"Are you sure" Dave asked "what about Arnold"

"He doesn't love me, or Chloë if he did he'd be here with me now" she told him "just have sex with me"

Dave did as he was told. It was lovely, they both enjoyed it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Dave left afterwards. He gave Kriss a kiss and went over and kissed Chloë "I love you both" he told Kriss as he left "I love you both very much."

Dave had never felt so good it looked like Kriss was going to split up with Arnold and it looked like Dave would have Kriss and Chloë for himself.

"I've moved out" Kriss told Arnold in the breakfast queue "I've moved back in with Kryten, and neither me or Chloë are coming back"

"When can I see Chloë" Arnold asked panicking

"Don't know" Kriss told him "I'll see"

Arnold could see Chloë right now; she was in Dave's arms at the table. Arnold watched Kriss get her food, go and sit down next to Dave and take Chloë while Dave went and got his food. Arnold was so angry, he had blown it; he had a lovely little family his girlfriend Kriss and his daughter, Chloë. What had he done? Was there any way he could get her back? Probably not. No he had well and truly blown it. Dave came up behind him in the dinner queue and ignored him.

"Why were you holding Chloë?" Arnold asked Dave

"She needed to get her breakfast" Dave told him "she can't hold Chloë and get it from the machine"

"What happened last night?" Arnold asked him

"I found her in the corridor crying, I helped her move her stuff to Kryten's quarters and then I looked after Chloë from 11.30 til 3.00 Dave told him"

"So nothing else happened," Arnold asked

"No" Dave lied "nothing else happened"

Arnold sat at the same table as them but right on the end. He wasn't included in any discussions. So he left them.

"Can you hold Chloë, Dave" Kriss asked him "I need to tell Arnold it's over"

"Sure" Dave answered

"I'm going to tell him everything" she announced "that way I'll definitely get rid of him"

Dave thought about this comment, did she really want sex with him last night or was she just trying to get rid of Arnold? He couldn't make up his mind, but then he thought again and decided that he'd got to have sex with Kristine Kochanski, how and why didn't really matter.

"Arnold" Kriss called "I need to tell you something, can we go somewhere private?"

"We'll go to what was our quarters" Arnold told her. When they arrived Kriss told him to sit down"

"I need to tell you something," she told him "you're not going to like it but I need to let you know"

"Go on"

"I'm leaving you," she told him "I can't take this anymore, you haven't been yourself since Chloë was born"

"having a daughter has made me stressed" he tried to get her to feel sorry for him

"Stressful to you?" she exclaimed "you haven't done so much as change her nappy, Dave's done more for her than you have, you've been getting drunk at every available opportunity and telling everyone about our sex life." Arnold giggled, "It's not funny!"

"Please don't leave me" Arnold pleaded, "I love you"

"No you don't" Kriss responded, "you love having me, and I don't even know if you love having Chloë"

"But…"

"There's another thing" she interrupted

"What?"

"I had sex with Dave last night" Arnold got very angry very quickly

"You bitch" he yelled at her "you slut"

Kriss was very scared "Arnold calm down" she told him "you're scaring me"

"Get out of my quarters" he told her

"Fine" she yelled, "I'll go see Dave"

This made him even angrier,

"Get out" he screamed

Page 2 of 2


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Kriss went back to Dave's quarters to get Chloë. She waited by the door and could hear Dave talking to her.

"Chloë, Chloë" he was calling "what you doing?" Kriss listened harder and smiled "are you uncle Dave's good little girl?" Kriss could hear Chloë giggle, "you are, yes you are" Kriss moved into the doorway and watched him playing with Chloë. He blew on her stomach, which made her laugh and giggle, Chloë sounded so happy with Dave, and she had never laughed with Arnold. Dave heard Kriss laugh to and turned round.

"Sorry" he said, "I just can't help but tiggle her and play with her, she's such a lovely baby, so happy"

"If only it would rub off on mummy," she said to them both

"You not happy?" Dave asked her

"Not really" she told him

"Are you regretting this?"

"No way" she told him "I've got Chloë, she's my world, I wouldn't be without her"

"At least something good has come from this" Dave agreed, "Chloë is the silver lining"

"I never loved Arnold" Kriss admitted, "I thought I did, but now I know I didn't"

"Why do you say that?" Dave asked her

"I didn't know what real love was until I had Chloë" the moment I saw her I forgot about all the pain she caused me and just knew I loved her, it was at that point I learnt what real love is, and it wasn't the same of what I felt for Arnold"

"What did you feel for Rimmer?" Dave asked

"Lust I suppose" he told he "really it was just sex, that's all we really did" Kriss ran the next sentence through her brain to make sure the wording was right and then said it "I realise now that I loved you Dave"

He looked at her "Really?" he asked "do you love me now?"

"I don't know, Dave" she replied, "You really hurt me"

"I know," he told her "I'm really sorry"

"I will say one thing I love about you though"

"What's that?"

"How good you are with Chloë, it's almost like she's yours"

"Kriss" he started "just remember this, if in the future you decided you want me but are not sure because of Chloë don't worry I'll love her like she's mine"

"How can you do that?" she asked him

"Kriss he started, she's part of you I'll love her like I love you"

This made Kriss smile,

"That's wonderful" she said, "thank you"

"Also" he continued, "how could anyone not love her? She's a lovely baby, you're very lucky"

Kriss just smiled "keep her for me for a bit will you?" she asked, "I need some time alone to think"

"Sure," Dave jumped at the chance

"She's due a feed in 2 hours so I'll come back then"

"Where are you going?" Dave asked, "just in case I need you?"

"I'll be in my quarters" Kriss responded "but the most important thing is don't let her out of your sight for a second and don't let Arnold anywhere near her"

"I promise" Dave told her "I know this, you know I know this"

"I just want to make sure," she told him "it's for Chloë's safety"

Kriss made her way back to her quarters, when she arrived she sat down and thought about it all. She had already decided that she didn't love Arnold and she knew that Chloë was the most important person in this and she came first. What if she went out with Dave and it all went pear-shaped she couldn't do that to Chloë, but she didn't think it would. She was torn. She decided to leave it for a while just to settle down with Chloë properly then she'd see about it. Kriss rolled over and got an hours sleep before the pain of her full breast woke her up

Chloë was crying when Kriss arrived

"How long has she been crying?" Kriss asked Dave

"Not long just thins minute started " he replied

"Thanks Dave" she unbuttoned her shirt, undid her nursing bra and started feeding. This quietened Chloë down completely and she was quite happy suckling away.

"She's a hungry baby" said Dave

"Tell me about it" Kriss answered, "she's got a very strong suck as well, my nipples are raw"

"Thanks for that" Dave said sarcastically

"Sorry" she said, they laughed, "they'll soften up though, first baby not used to it"

"Do you want anymore?" Dave asked her

"Oh definitely" she told him "but not with Arnold.

"No" Dave agreed

"You'd make a great dad" Kriss told Dave

"No I wouldn't" he disagreed

"Yes you would" she insisted, "look how good you are with Chloë, and she's not even yours" Dave smiled "you're be great"

"You're a wonderful mother though, Kriss" Dave told her

"Thank you" she answered "I try my best, I'm just working on the idea of as long as I put Chloë first we'll be okay"

"Good idea" Dave agreed

"I just don't like the idea of being a single mum" she told him "but I can't stay with Arnold"

"You won't be single for long" Dave told her "everyone wants you, you'll find someone."

"Maybe I already have" she told him "when Chloë's asleep we'll talk, maybe we can get our relationship back on track, if that's what you want"

"There's nothing I want more" Dave smiled this is exactly what he wanted.

As Kriss finished off Chloë's feed she thought about what she was going to say to Dave. He wasn't as good in bed as Arnold, but did that really matter? Was sex that important? She decided that it wasn't. Dave could give her so much more than Arnold and to be honest seemed much more natural and fatherly to Chloë. Was this what she wanted. She knew deep down it was, she knew that Dave Lister was the man for her and she knew what she had to do.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"I want us to start again" Kriss told him, she had changed her mind from when she was thinking in her quarters, the sleep had made her see clearly.

"You want to go out with me?" he asked

"Do you want that too?" Kriss asked, she knew his answer

"I'd love to get back together" Dave told her, he was so excited

"Two conditions" she told him

"Sure" he agreed, "what are they?"

"Chloë comes first" Dave nodded his head in agreement "and when it comes to her you do what I say,"

"I agree," Dave promised, "what are you going to do about Arnold?"

"I want to be friends with him" she told Dave "and I want Chloë to know her father, but I'm going to let him calm down and approach me" Dave nodded "if he hasn't by this time next week then I'll see him"

Dave checked on Chloë, she was still asleep

"Do you want to?" Dave asked "y'know"

"What about Chloë?"

"She's sound asleep"

"Okay then" she answered, "let's do it"

So they did, they did it in away that the two of them had never done together before. They didn't intentionally do it differently it just came naturally. It was soft and gentle. Dave kissed her and fingered her until she was totally ready. He then entered her and slowly moved in and out of her making her moan in pleasure. Kriss felt loved this time, she'd never had this feeling of love during sex ever before with anyone. It was at this point that she was a hundred percent sure she was doing the right thing.

Dave carried on making sweet love to her. He felt so lucky he felt so love and he felt so happy. Kryten was right it was meant to be and it had happened. It was a while before he came inside her and she enjoyed every single minute of it she was in heaven she was higher than she had been with Arnold she was falling in love, properly falling in love with Dave. She was just about to tell him when he came inside her.

"Are you protected?" Dave asked her afterward

"Yeah" she said "went on the pill after Chloë was born, I can't have another one yet"

"Can we have one at all though?" he asked her "one-day"

"Of course we can" she said "by the way, you can tell anyone you want about this relationship, I don't care"

"I think we need to wait until Arnold knows" Dave told her "I know I wouldn't have liked it if I'd have heard from anyone but you." Kriss nodded. She knew he was right but she wanted to tell people.

"I'll go tell him now then" she insisted "keep an eye on Chloë"

Kriss strolled down to Arnold's quarters and knocked on his door.

"Arnold" she called "it's Kristine, can I come in?"

"Okay" he called "come in"

"Hello" Kriss was and sounded nervous

"What do you want?"

"I want to let you know that me and Dave have decided to start again"

Arnold dropped his books

"We only split up this morning" he yelled "why?"

"I love him"

"You loved me the other day"

"No I didn't," she told him "I thought I did but I didn't"

"What made you realise you didn't"

"When I saw Chloë for the first time something came over me" she explained "I forgot all about the pain and suffering I went through for her and just fell in love, I knew that was real love and I know now that I never felt that for you"

"What did you feel for me?" he asked her, immediately regretting it

"Lust and passion" she told him "you and me we're compatible physically, but that's it"

"Leave me alone" he signed "just leave me alone"

Kriss closed the door and heard Arnold cry. She felt sorry for him but knew that she'd done the right thing. She was sure she loved Dave as much as she was sure she loved Chloë, which was obviously, as sure as she could be. She was going to get a drink at the canteen but changed her mind. She'd much rather be with her boyfriend and her baby than drinking a milkshake in the canteen and anyway she could feel her breasts filling up again. It was almost feeding time.


End file.
